fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronan
Not to be confused with Rowan Ronan is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A sixteen-year-old hunter from the village of Ith, he joins the Fiana Freeblades in an effort to protect his village from raids by the Lifis Pirates. He can be recruited by any character who visits the northern village, in Chapter 2, but before it is destroyed by the invading pirates. Profile Ronan first appears in Chapter 2, where the village of Ith is besieged by Lifis' band of bandits. As the Fiana Freeblades fights through the invasion, any one of them can visit the uppermost house on the map to meet Ronan. Against his mother's protests, he takes up a bow and joins Leif's effort to defeat the bandits. Ronan, along with the rest of the Fiana Freeblades, is later separated from Leif and Eyvel in Chapter 3, as the prince is captured by Raydrik. Along with Orsin and Halvan, Ronan later embarks on a quest to Manster, but is captured by Hannibal's patrolling troops when he and his companions are found roaming around Manster Castle. The trio regains their freedom at the end of Chapter 7 on Leif's behest. Ronan then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He will return home to his mother in Ith thereafter, where he gets married and lives a happy life. Personality Ronan does not get much characterisation, but through what little screen-time he gets, it is clear that he is a courageous youth with a strong will and resolve. This can be seen in Chapter 2, where, despite being inexperienced in combat, he is willing to take up arms to protect his home from invading bandits. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |15% |55% |45% |55% |20% |5% |2% |3% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports |} Overall Ronan is an extremely unusual unit, with growths more befitting that of a Mage than an archer. He has excellent Skill, Speed, and a strangely high Magic growth. Unfortunately, his high Magic is mostly pointless except for tanking mages (since Magic also acts as Resistance in Thracia). Ronan will struggle to have enough Strength to reliably defeat enemies and will also have poor HP and Defense. Combined with his lack of 1 range, he will remain a subpar combat unit for most of the game. Ronan's most useful aspect is his excellent Movement; his base Move is 7, which allows him to immediately travel around quickly from the moment he joins. He also has three Movement stars, giving him a 15% chance for Re-action to occur. This makes him useful in indoor maps which require good movement. His support from Leif also helps him perform better in battle, but only while he is within Leif's range. Despite his bad combat, Ronan, like most units in Thracia, can have his stats improved by equipping him with several Crusader Scrolls. Otherwise, Ronan can still be used to weaken enemies for other characters to easily kill or capture, especially at the beginning of the game. Should the player decide to use him as a longterm combat unit, the main goal should be to get him to B bows as it lets him use the strong and reliable Brave Bow, which makes up for his poor strength. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Chapter 7 Etymology Ronan's name is an Irish Gaelic made of the word ron, meaning 'oath' or 'seal', along with the suffix making 'little oath' or 'little seal'. Ending Ronan - Youth of Ith Village (イス村の若者 Isu-mura no wakamono) :"Ronan went back to Ith, where his mother awaited his return. He then resumed his ordinary life of hunting. Some time afterward, he quietly married, and lived happily for the rest of his days." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ronan is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Notes *Ronan's lack of dialogue on Lifis recruitment is odd, considering his shown contempt of the pirate. Gallery File:Ronan Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Ronan in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Ronan TCG.jpg|Ronan as seen in the TCG as a Level 10 Bow Fighter. File:B10-015N.png File:Ronan Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Ronan from Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Ronan.png|Ronan's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Ronan FE5 Bow Fighter.png|Ronan as a Bow Fighter in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters